


На новом месте приснись жених невесте

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Divination, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Young Mavis Dracula
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Разумеется, молодые вампиры, не отличавшиеся особым терпением, не хотели ждать сигнала от судьбы. На новом месте, в лагере, они собрались в группу и решились на старинный ритуал — гадание на жениха. Ну, а что, вампирши хоть и загробные, но всё же девочки, им было интересно, кто станет их избранником, их Дзынь.Был для этого особый ритуал. На новом месте, в полдень, молодая девушка должна была произнести особые слова и тут же лечь спать. Вечером она обнаруживала под подушкой загадочный волос… ну, и по нему гадала, что ей сулит жизнь грядущая.





	На новом месте приснись жених невесте

— Итак, девочки! — Мелисса плотно задёрнула тёмно-бордовые шторы сильнее и величественно повернулась к замершим неподалёку вампиршам. Те сидели на полу в окружении мягких подушек. — Начнём?  
Разумеется, молодые вампиры, не отличавшиеся особым терпением, не хотели ждать сигнала от судьбы. На новом месте, в лагере, они собрались в группу и решились на старинный ритуал — гадание на жениха. Ну, а что, вампирши хоть и загробные, но всё же девочки, им было интересно, кто станет их избранником, их Дзынь.  
Был для этого особый ритуал. На новом месте, в полдень, молодая девушка должна была произнести особые слова и тут же лечь спать. Вечером она обнаруживала под подушкой загадочный волос… ну, и по нему гадала, что ей сулит жизнь грядущая.  
Мэйвис была такой же любознательной девчонкой. Вместе с другими она с замиранием сердца произнесла заветные слова и легла спать. Обычно она спала крепко, но сегодня ей не спалось. Она крутилась на кровати, не зная, как лечь. Наконец, ближе к пяти часам она выдохлась и наконец уснула.

***

— А у меня, прикинь, седой какой-то! Вероятно, из рода Сребролайских, у них все там как на подбор седенькие.  
— А у меня чёрный!  
— О, богач, значит.  
— Чёрт, серый… Неужели Ганс-дурачок?  
— Фу!  
Слушая одногруппниц, Мэйвис безумно им заведовала. Даже прыщавой Дингл, которой выпал Ганс. А всё потому, что волос, оказавшийся под её собственной подушкой, был рыжим.  
И это было неправильно.  
Ведь рыжих вампиров не бывает.


End file.
